


Home again

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Reunions, Tears, airport, gays, teeth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(For my RP partner, who loves this ship to pieces along with me)</p><p>Aaron meets Samuel at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Empress_of_Rakuzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Rakuzan/gifts).



Aaron wipes the sweat on his palms onto his jeans, picking and pulling at the hem of his sweater nervously. The plane was supposed to land by now wasn't it? No, it's still a few minutes at least until he's to touch down, everything is just fine; it’s a long flight to get here from London.  
    “ _Flight 8 is now landing_ ” That should be his flight. Aaron’s hands tighten around the bouquet of flowers he brought, biting at the inside of his cheek to keep his breathing from becoming too shallow and starting to panic. He isn’t holding a sign or anything of the like, but Burr recognised the swirl of golden hair from across the airport.  
    “Samuel?” Burr calls, raising his voice and letting moisture spill out of his eyes when the man turns to look at him. The shorter man drops his bags, dashing across the floor to meet Aaron in the middle and wrap his arms around his boyfriend tightly.  
    “Samuel, it's you, really it's you!” He sobs into his boyfriend's hair, hands clutching at the fabric of the other man's clothes to keep him from going anywhere.  
    “Aaron!” Samuel repeats his boyfriend's name like a chant as he hugs the other man; pulling their bodies as if he's trying to smush them into one being so he never has to let go.  
    “Samuel, Samuel.. You're here to stay?” Aaron is tearing up, holding his boyfriend' face in his hands to look into his eyes.  
    “I'm right here baby, I'm not going again. I'm staying right here..” Green eyes swim with tears, blinking up at the irises staring down at him.  
    “You were gone die so long Darling, I missed you so much..” Aaron kisses Samuel, tilting the other's chin up to touch their lips gently.  
    “I love you, I love you so much..” He goes on, pressing kisses to Samuel's face anywhere he can press his lips to; kissing away his boyfriend's tears and covering every inch of exposed skin with affection.  
    “I know, I know, but I'm home now. I'm back home now and I'm not going to leave again love.” Samuel presses his own lips to Aaron’s cheeks to kiss away his tears with a smile stretched wide across his lips.  
    “Let's go home, alright baby?”

 


End file.
